Discoveries
by Dolphin64575
Summary: A KiGo I started as a request but wound up continuing.     Kim couldn't be gay. She just couldn't. She liked Ron, not Shego. She couldn't like Shego.
1. Chapter 1

Normally, Shego hated anyone who messed with her plans. Normally, Shego fought hard no matter who could get hurt. Normally, Shego didn't think twice about goody-goodies.

But nothing had been normal since the red-haired teen flipped into her life. She found herself calling the cheerleader by nicknames such as 'Kimmie', 'Pumpkin', and 'Princess'. She got closer than normal in hand-to-hand combat. She pinned Kim when she could have kicked or punched. She was falling for the annoying brat.  
"Shego!" She winced at the interruption.  
"What, Dr. D.?" She hollered.  
"I have a fool-proof plan to finally defeat Kim Possible!" Drakken strutted into the room proudly. Shego filed her nails. "Shego! Pay attention! This plan will not fail!" She sighed at looked at her employer. "There's no way it can go wrong!"  
"Until it does." She muttered, returning her attention to her fingernails. Drakken carried on, unaware.  
"…Sound good, Shego?" He asked, finally finishing his monologue.  
"Whatever."

A FEW DAYS LATER  
Shego went to get another ice pack from the freezer. Drakken had twisted his ankle running from Kim and was acting like a baby. She tossed the pack in his general direction and went out to enlist some help.  
"Who's the top hacker here?" She demanded, barging into a tech store. A few scrawny guys stepped forward nervously. "OK, I need you to hack into the Kimmunicator and get me a way to send her a fake call from her nerd. If I can somehow pick the location, even better. First one who gets it to me earns $500. Got it?" They nodded mutely. "Call me when you finish." She flipped a card to their feet and walked away.

Shego groaned. It had been a full week since she had told the nerds what she wanted. Whoever said anticipating is fun was stupid. She paced her room, glaring at her new cell phone. She would have destroyed it 10 times over by now if she didn't need it. As soon as she got her Kimmunicator hacker, she could destroy the phone then. Glancing at the clock, she saw the time. 2 AM. She fell onto her bed and slept fitfully, her dreams filled with Kimmie.  
Shego woke to a shrill tone. It was her phone! She eagerly picked up.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Y-yes, ma'am. Just tell me where to meet you and I'll show you how it works."  
"Bueno Nacho, ASAP." She flipped the phone closed. Stealing one of Drakken's levititation things, she tossed the cheap cell phone high into the air and blasted it with a shot of plasma. It exploded like a firework. She sped toward Middleton.  
She landed on the roof, hopping down to the pavement.  
"Where is it?" She demanded. The boy shrieked in surprise. "Where is it?" He hurriedly pulled a small contraption from a pocket.  
"A-all you have to do is press 'record' and it'll sound like W-Wade's voice on the Kimmunicator. Then you hit 'S-send'. The screen will show up as static. Th-that way you can give Kim P-Possible false leads."  
"Nice job, kid." She threw 5 hundred-dollar bills to the ground, leaping back up to her ride.

"Shego! How dare you take one of my machines!" Drakken cried as she landed.  
"It's back."  
"I can see that, but why did you take it in the first place?"  
"Girl stuff." She snapped. Drakken backed away.  
"Okay, thank you for returning it." She rolled her eyes. In her room, she inspected the small device. A mic, an antenna, a 'record' button, and a 'send' button; pretty simple. She tucked it beneath her mattress, hoping lying on the bed wouldn't push a button. She'd use it when she needed to. Changing into pyjamas, she glanced at the clock. 5 AM. She sighed as she slipped under the covers. A few hours of sleep, but she had what she wanted.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted, pounding on her door. "Shego! Wake up!" She shuffled to the door and yanked it off its hinges.  
"What?" She could feel her hair sticking up at odd angles. He hurriedly squeaked out a reply of  
"Nothing, go back to sleep." before running off. She groaned and fell back onto her bed, hearing the bedroom door crash to the ground. What time was it? 8 AM. She set her alarm for 10 and slept for a few more hours. When her clock went off, Shego rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

Now, when to use the Kimmunicator hacker? She was tempted to use it right then and call Kim to a little sidewalk café, but the brat was probably in school. Shego scoffed. She had ditched school a lot as a kid, but she had been homeschooled and ditching was as easy as running away for a few hours. Goody-two-shoes Kim probably wouldn't leave school long for a false alarm. So she had to get everything set up beforehand.

ONE WEEK LATER  
Kim's pocket vibrated as the Kimmunicator received a message from Wade. She hurriedly asked to go to the bathroom and slipped the device out as soon as she was in the hall.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked, squinting at the static-filled screen.  
"Something's up with the visual for now, I'm working on it, but we've still got audio." She heard the keyboard clacking. "Drakken and Shego are setting up some giant machine on the roof of the mall, better get down there quick before they finish."  
"On it, Wade." She slid the Kimmunicator back into her trousers while grabbing Ron from his class. They hurried to the mall where spectators stood in the parking lots, pointing and talking. A few even had video cameras. The crowd cheered as she ran to the base of the building and shot a grappling-hook to the top. Ron would join her in a few minutes. She leapt into a fighting stance, but was taken aback as the 'giant machine' turned out to be Shego directing some kids to stack tables and chairs.  
"Come on, you guys. Highest tower gets a prize!" She called.  
"Shego? What's … going on?"  
"Oh, hi, Kimmie. This is all legal. Bye."  
"But … what is it?"  
"I'm taking an interest in the local youth. Whichever team builds a taller tower with no-one getting hurt gets a stuffed animal. I have permission to be up here, I have parental permission, and I have a first-aid kit. Bye, now." Shego waved her away. Kim took a hesitant step back. One of the boys climbing the tower began to wobble, and both women ran to catch him. He righted himself and continued climbing.  
"Since when do you care about kids? And obeying the law?" Kim asked.  
"I dunno." She deadpanned.  
"I'm serious, Shego. Where's Drakken?"  
"Oh, I took a personal day. He's probably still nursing that stupid twisted ankle." She shrugged. "Okay, kids, come on down and I'll tell you who won. Careful!" She yelled as they began jumping off the towers and pushing one another. Kim was quickly surrounded with youngsters of all ages. A small girl tugged at her shirt and reached to be picked up. Smiling, Kim obliged. Shego handed out small stuffed animals to every one of the kids and sent them to their parents.  
"What was that all about?" She asked as the children departed.  
"Bored." Shego replied, lounging against a wall.  
"The Shego I know would blow something up if she was bored, not follow the rules to entertain a bunch of kids."  
"There's a lot you don't know." She sneered, before flipping off the building. Kim ran to the edge, but Shego was no-where to be found. She screamed as strong arms pinned her from behind. She struggled and kicked but couldn't break free. "Calm down, Pumpkin. I don't want to have to hurt you." Kim stopped at Shego's voice.  
"What the hell?" Ron yelled, finally making an entrance. "KP! Get her!" Kim glared at him as Shego laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh, like Drakken's annoying cackle; Shego let slip a cute, feminine chuckle. Ron's mouth dropped at that. "It's a trap!" He cried, jumping to the side and moving into a fighting stance. Both women rolled their eyes.  
"Ron, if it was a trap, I probably wouldn't still be here." Kim drawled.  
"Do you really think I would trap Kimmie and let you find her?" Shego hugged Kim closer, almost like a human shield. "You underestimate me." With that Shego kicked out a skylight and the pair landed on a large inflatable in front of one of the shops in the mall.  
Shego hauled Kim up by her wrist and took off at a sprint. Kim stumbled a bit, Shego was quite fast! Had she been holding back in their fights? They darted around a corner quickly, Shego confident that they had outrun Ron.  
"What the hell, Shego?" Kim yelled. "Let go of me or I'll charge you with kidnapping!" She yanked on her arm and pried at Shego's fingers.  
"Not just yet." Shego's hand twisted sharply and Kim screamed in pain, falling to her knees. The passer-by looked at them strangely.  
"Oh, Princess, I'm sorry!" Shego cried convincingly. "I didn't mean to pull you that hard! I just wanted to win our game of hide-and-go-seek." Shego gently helped Kim up and held her tightly around her middle. "Just having some fun with my girlfriend." She told the crowd. Kim opened her mouth to protest when Shego's lips met her own. They jumped away, blushing. Kim covered her mouth with both hands, while Shego simply touched a few fingers to her mouth. Embarrassed, Kim ran. She hid in the nearest changing room, staring at herself in the mirror. What was all this? Why was Shego acting so odd? Why did she blush when they accidentally kissed? Why did Shego try to kiss her in the first place? None of this made sense. Kim sank to floor and held her pounding head in her hands.  
"Miss, are you alright?" An employee asked through the door.  
"I'm fine." She replied, wincing at the shake in her voice. She quickly got out her cell phone. "Monique? It's Kim. Meet me at the mall?"  
"Ooh, sounds important! I'll be right there, girlfriend!" Kim closed her phone and groaned. Meeting Monique would mean exiting the changing room. She would have to go out into the mall, where Shego might still be. Or Bonnie. What would everyone say?

Shego crouched on top of a large kiosk, thinking. She hadn't really meant to kiss Kimmie. Well, she had, but she had been aiming for the girl's cheek. But kissing her Pumpkin on the lips had been…  
She hoped Kim was OK. Hell, she hoped she hadn't made a mistake and gone after a straight girl. If that was the case, their next battle would be incredibly awkward. She spotted one of Kim's friends wandering through the mall. Stalking after the girl, Shego hoped to overhear a conversation.  
The girl dialed a number on her cell phone.  
"Kim? Girl, where are you? … Well, why- … uh-huh ... uh-huh … No! … I'm coming." She shut the phone and walked briskly toward the food court. Shego followed. The girl sat at a table with a person in a taco costume, likely an employee from Bueno Nacho. "What happened, Girl?" Shego realized it must be Kim in the identity-concealing suit. Her voice was muffled, but Shego made out bits and pieces of the story from her position.  
"…alarm call from Wade, but the screen was … not causing mayhem, helping little kids, being fair … softly, but she pulled me to … some nonsense about a game, and kissed me! … changing room, until I paid a guy $20 for this stinky thing. Help?" The top of the taco leaned onto the table as Kim fell forward in defeat. Shego imagined Kim's hair getting all mussed and frizzy from being in the costume.  
"Girl, I don't know what to say about Shego being all good now, but you do like Ron, right?"  
"I don't know! I mean … and now everything's all weird. If she's … could possibly be friends, but … Monique, could I be gay?" Shego chuckled as she heard this last question.  
"I don't know. Do you, you know, feel the same about Ron?"  
"I guess, but …"  
"Do you, uh, feel the same about, y'know, me?" The end of Monique's question got a little high-pitched in worry.  
"Of course, we'll always … Shego? She just … I have no idea what to do!" Shego took this as her cue and jumped down in front of the pair.  
"Kim, half an hour and I'll have you back here, safe and sound." She announced. She then grabbed the girl shot a grappling hook out another skylight, landing on the roof.  
"What the hell, Shego?" Kim screamed, throwing off the taco. "I will charge you with kidnapping! I mean it! Quit fucking with me!" Shego laughed.  
"Calm down, Kimmie. I'm just helping you find out who you are."  
"I know who I am!" The teen screeched, going red in the face. "Stop this! I know who I am, and that does not involve being gay!" Kim threw a punch, but she was too emotional and Shego easily pinned her.  
"Princess, calm down."  
"Shut up!" Kim screamed.  
"Kimmie- "  
"Shut up, Shego! Just shut the fuck up!" Kim struggled against Shego's strong grip.  
"OK, have it your way." Shego backed off, hands in the air. "I'm just trying to help." She leaned against an air duct as Kim calmed down.  
"What the hell was that all about?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, it's ok with me if you're gay, but I'm not."  
"You're sure?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you're still in high school, it's a very pressuring time, you haven't wondered? You're around cheerleaders all the time, you haven't caught yourself looking? I find that hard to believe, Kimmie. My Gay-dar is 99% accurate."  
"Then maybe I'm the one percent error." Kim bluffed, feeling her ears heat up and turn red in embarrassment.  
"Maybe." Shego said, looking at her nails. "Or, you could be gay." She sashayed around Kim, flicking her ear and watching her face redden again.  
"Don't change the subject, why are you messing with me?"  
"I'm not all bad, Princess. Drakken's just a job. Your half hour is up, if you want to talk, meet me at Bueno Nacho tonight, midnight." Shego swiftly grabbed Kim around her waist, and deposited her in front of Monique before slipping through the skylight again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, KP, what was up with Shego at the mall?" Ron asked between bites of naco.

"Weird." Added Rufus.

"She uh, never told me." Kim lied, looking at her food rather than her best friend. And possibly your future boyfriend, her conscience whispered. She swallowed hard. "Hey, Ron, I'm gonna go back to my place, get started on homework. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Ron waved, Rufus had already jumped into her abandoned food and was steadily devouring anything edible.

When Kim got to her bedroom, She fell onto her bed with a sigh.

"Everything alright, Kimmy-cub?" Her mom called.

"Yeah, Mom. Just tired." After a few minutes of lying down, Kim got on her computer. Not knowing where else to start, she looked for gay quizzes. 10 minutes later she had blown off that idea. She logged into an anonymous gay chat. She sat and watched for a while, noting the difference in topics. People chatting about favorite movies, kids lamenting homework, pretty much all the normal stuff everyone thought about. There were a few 'Help' chats, ranging in focus from couple's arguments, break-ups, hook-ups, and- there! A chat for 'Questioning'! She quickly clicked on it.

**So, this is a chat for questions?** She typed, sending it out into cyberspace.

_Not exactly_ Someone replied a few seconds later.

_It's for people who are questioning their gender, sex, sexual orientation, anything outside the binary. _

**Binary? **

Kim asked question after question, she asked for clarifications on nearly everything, she felt sure that the person on the other side of this chat was beginning to get annoyed. When she finally understood everything enough to form a working model, she asked her most important question.

**How do I know if I'm gay? **She waited anxiously.

_:)_

_That's a tough one. _

_There's no real rule. It's just who you like._

_Remember, you could be bisexual. _Kim groaned.

**I don't know if I like this person. I don't know if I ****can**** like this person. **

_It doesn't have to be romantic. _

_You could be friends. _

**That won't work. **

**There's no way to know if I'm gay, or bisexual? **

_You could always try looking at pictures. _

_Try to keep track of how many pictures of each sex you notice. _

_Or people instead of pictures. _

_Just don't get caught staring ;)_ Kim blushed furiously.

**Thanks for all the help :) **

_It was cool. Feel free to come back. _

_You can even use a different screenname :)_

It was not until Kim had shut down her computer that a horrible thought occurred to her. Wade was a top-notch hacker, and he liked to hook up their computers from time to time. The twins weren't far behind him in technology, either. She quickly booted up her computer and grabbed the Kimmunicator to call Wade.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

"Wade, I need you to talk me through getting rid of stuff on a computer."

"Sure thing. What do you need removed?"

"History. I only know the basics, my brothers could get past that in a heartbeat."

"Are they trying to spy on you buying presents for them again?"

"Yeah." Kim said quickly. "You know how they can be. So, clear the history, then something with the cookies…" She carefully did everything she was told. Not long after, she had finished.

"I've sent the instructions to be printed out of your printer. What you want to do now is browse boring stuff, so they don't realize you wiped the data. You good?"

"Yeah, thanks Wade."

"It's cool." He signed off and the Kimmunicator screen darkened. Her eyes ached. She had been staring at the computer screen for over 2 hours. Setting an alarm on her cell phone, she fell onto her bed and took a nap.

Kim was jolted out of a sound sleep by her alarm. Cursing, she hurriedly turned it off before it could wake her family. She crept to the front door and escaped silently, lucky the hinges had been recently oiled.

Nearing Bueno Nacho, she saw Shego on the roof, filing her nails. She checked her watch. 11:30. She had arrived this early to do surveillance, but it looked like she would have to take this meeting on faith. When she got within hearing distance, Kim stage-whispered, trying to get the villian's attention.

"Shego. Shego, what did you want to talk about? Hey, Shego!" Her efforts were ignored, so Kim scouted the place for traps of any kind. She didn't find any trip-wires, net guns, bombs, or anything else out of the ordinary on her first check of the building. She was peering inside through the glass doors when her left arm was twisted behind her back and she was pushed roughly into the door. She tried to escape, but nothing worked.

"Who the hell are you?" She whispered.

"Aw, Princess, you don't recognize me?" Shego whispered. She released Kim just as the hero's wristwatch beeped, letting them know it was midnight.

"Well, aren't you punctual." Kim said, massaging her shoulder. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Nope." Shego grinned.

"Well, then why-"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who had doubts."

"Ha ha. You're an ass." Kim started to walk away.

"Why did you come here?" Shego asked. Kim could hear her knowing smirk.

"I could ask you the same question." Kim turned to face the villain.

"I'm here because you're gay." Shego shrugged and leaned against the building nonchalantly.

"And you know this because…?"

"I don't know how Gay-dar works, Kimmie, I just know it does."

"So I just have to take your word for it that I'm gay?" Kim crossed her arms.

"Well, you don't have to take my word for it…" Shego walked over and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. She shivered and felt her face heating up. Shego smirked knowingly. Kim glowered.

"It's chilly." She said, rubbing her arms.

"Mmmm. And your face?" Shego asked, disbelieving. Kim couldn't come up with an excuse. "Thought so. It's ok, Pumpkin. I won't tell." Shego held a finger to her lips and winked. "That's one of the cardinal rules of being gay: don't out anyone." Kim groaned and held her head in her hands.

"I'm not- I'm not gay, Shego. I just- I think I like you."

"And none of the cute little cheerleaders at your school? _Please._ You do know it's possible to be gay and popular, right? Isn't that your stupid little catchphrase?"

"Anything's possible for a Possible." She said.

"Yeah, that." Shego waved her hand in dismissal.

"Shego, I'm still in high school. I can't be gay in high school."

"Are you talking about those idiot kids?"

"Some of those idiot kids are my friends."

"Your friend at the mall seemed pretty ok with everything." Shego inspected her nails, noting places to be filed later.

"I should have known you'd been spying on me." Kim glared.

"You're surprised?" Shego raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose not."

"How about this?"

"How about wh-AAAAAAAAAA!" Kim shrieked as Shego picked her up bridal-style and jumped to the roof of Bueno Nacho. "Put me d-down!" Kim protested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Shego stepped onto a large hover-scooter and let go of Kim's back to steer, causing the hero to cling tightly to the villian's neck.

"Shego, put me down!" No response. "This- it's not safe!" Shego rolled her eyes.

"Kimmie, just shut up."

"And kiss me?" Kim finished automatically. She immediately realized what she'd said and her face turned bright red. She would have clapped a hand to her mouth if doing so wouldn't have caused her upper body to fall. Shego laughed.

"I told you you're gay." She said, smirking knowingly.

"…Ass." Kim muttered. She wondered how Shego could be supporting her weight for so long. She stared at the scenery below to avoid looking at the green woman.


End file.
